


Your Eyes

by starryuri



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble ?, M/M, Soulmate AU, Viktor with a K, another one of these...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Even if the whole world is made up of a single colour, it didn't matter.[soulmates see the world, except their soulmates, through shades of the other's eye colour.]





	Your Eyes

Yuuri opened his eyes, immediately being greeted by different shades of a beautiful blue. He smiled, warmth filling his heart, however only mere seconds later, guilt filling his head.

Sometimes, Yuuri felt guilty about being able to see the world through such breathtaking colours, while Viktor could only see it in different shades of brown. It must be so _dull_ and _boring_. He never brought it up though, in fear of Viktor lying to him to try and make him feel better.

Yuuri sighed, standing up and stumbling toward the kitchen, smiling softly, seeing his fiance cooking breakfast. He approached and perched his chin on Viktor's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

Viktor turned his head toward him, a gentle expression on his face, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Good morning love." Viktor whispered, his voice soothing.

Yuuri felt his heart fluttering, and his cheeks becoming warmer. He'd never gotten used to Viktor calling him _love_. 

Upon seeing Yuuri's flustered appearance, Viktor laughed quietly, amused by how cute he was. 

Then, the single moment Viktor saw Yuuri's eyes fill with guilt and worry, Viktor knew what he had to say.

"Yuuri..." He breathed out, pain filling his voice slightly since Yuuri kept having ridiculous thoughts and needless insecurities. Viktor loved him more than anything. Why in the world did Yuuri worry so much about little things?

" _I love you more than anything._ " He continued. "There's absolutely no reason for you to worry about things like the colour I see the world in."

Yuuri gasped, and was about to cut Viktor off with something obviously untrue, but Viktor quickly pressed his lips to Yuuri's, before pulling away quickly, leaving Yuuri with an adorably shocked look on his face.

Viktor pulled him in closer, placing their foreheads together. 

_"I love everything about you Yuuri._ If being your soulmate means I have to see the world through only one colour, it's perfectly fine, since brown is not a bad colour at all, and the shade of your eyes is my most favourite of all."

Yuuri blushed, attempting to describe how appreciated and _warm_ he felt would be impossible. He told Viktor about how much he loved his stunning ocean blue eyes, becoming increasingly embarrassed. 

Viktor only laughed, though he felt insanely flattered and loved.

"I love you Viktor." Yuuri uttered, pure affection filling his voice.

"I love you too..." Viktor said calmly, smiling in serenity with his eyes slowly shutting.

_As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered._


End file.
